If I Die Young...
If I Die Young... is the second episode of the first season and the 2nd overall episode of''' Medical Hospital. Summary '''Flashback There is a flashback of a young Olivia in a hospital waitin room, she is with her father, Miko Chang. Olivia keeps asking her father questions about her sister, Mira, however he has no answers for her and tells her to stop pestering him. Suddenly a surgeon comes out and approaches him, Miko then proceeds to stand up, while Olivia remains seated. The surgeon tells him that there was nothing more they could do and the tumour was very extensive. Following this news, Miko breaks down into tears and Olivia sits emotionless on the waiting room chair. Real time Christina arrives at work and Richard approaches her and asks her out on a date, Christina tells him she'll get back to him by the end of that day and then she rushes to Olivia and Sarah to talk to them about it. Sarah suggests that she should not go on the date because she has only known him for a week, whereas Olivia doesn't care because she is focusing on Douglas Washington and what he is doing. Christina notices this and asks if she likes him, but she doesn't reply. She is then paged to the Emergency Room. Olivia is greeted by a 13-year old girl, Emily, who collapsed at school. They get her into a room and Olivia runs tests and finds out that she has a tumour on her heart, which makes her uncomfortable because that was the same way her sister died when she was younger. She calls Douglas in to check on her, and he says that Emily needs surgery, and Olivia runs out of the room. Meanwhile, Sarah is on Danielle's case, with a woman, Sasha Hardy, who is having an abortion due to a disability at 7 months, while Danielle remains proffesional, Sarah reacts differently and completely disagrees with what Sasha is doing, but Danielle tells her she cannot display her feelings on this case. While Stephen and Chris work in a busy pit, Patrick watches over the hospital making sure everything is going to plan. Richard continues to bother Christina with the date, and she finally says yes. Douglas looks for Olivia and finds her in a storage room, and he confronts her about the patient. She refuses to tell him why she stormed off, but she returns to the patient to prep her for surgery. Meanwhile, Sarah secretly goes to see Sasha and tells her that she will regret aborting the baby and Sasha reacts negatively to this and argues with her until she leaves, still deciding to go along with the abortion. Christina and Richard arrive at the restaurant to begin their date, and they have a good time until a young 5-year old girl on the table next to them has a seizure and they are forced to interupt their date to send her to hospital, with panicking parents. When they arrive, they find out she has a rare brain function and they immediately send her to surgery, and she survives. During this, Olivia and Douglas are operating on Emily, however once they cut down to the tumour part, Olivia makes a huge mistake and accidently performs the wrong procedure, she is disgraced in front of the nurses and other surgeons and runs off again, leaving Douglas to finish the surgery, in which she miraculously survives. Sarah and Danielle begin Sasha's abortion and it goes successfully, however Sarah looks away when the baby dies. After surgery, they tell Sasha how it went and she asks to see the baby. Sasha then pleads to let her keep the baby as she changed her mind, but it was too late, and Sasha breaks down and Sarah tries to comfort her. Douglas once again finds Olivia and asks her what happened and she tells him the story of her sister and they accidentaly kiss. Cast Main Cast *Sarah Wilson as Dr. Christina Roberts *Anna So as Dr. Olivia Chang *Kaley Casper as Dr. Sarah Murphy *David Clark as Dr. Chris Scott *Alex Webber as Dr. Stephen Griffin *Callie Van Heide as Dr. Michelle Grey *Jackson O'Reilly as Dr. Douglas Washington *Miranda Eversfield as Dr. Danielle Simms *Derek Adams as Dr. Patrick Ward *Patrick Henderson as Dr. Richard Green Guest Stars *Becca Rooney as Emily Heide *Kay Rita as Miko Chang *Tara Murphy as Sasha Mellway *Gemma Wright as Lucy *Halie Jeng as Mira Chang Trivia *The episode garnered 5.62 million viewers and a 2.6 rating in the 18-49 demographic, a 7 percent decrease from the previous episode. Category:Season One